Changes
by Arica
Summary: Takes place right after Land before Time 11. Littlefoot and the gang have started to really grow up. What happens when Cera sees her father in a very interesting situation.
1. Default Chapter

Littlefoot, ducky, Pettrie, and Spike had just finished breakfast and were kicking and tossing a melon around when they came to a very interesting sight. Cera was lying on top of Fallen Rock with the weirdest look on her face.

"Cera!" Littlefoot called racing to the other side of the ledge and up the rock.

"Hey Cera!" The others called. Cera finally looked up.

"Oh hi guys. I didn't know you were there."

"Hey what's going on? Why the weird face?" Littlefoot asked walking up to Cera

"Yeah you look like you're sick." Ducky added Cera sighed.

"I'm not sick. I just saw something really strange."

"How strange?" Pettrie asked

"Very strange."

"Well, what was it." Littlefoot asked taking a seat.

"Well, I was at the nest trying to get some sleep when I heard noises."

"What kind of noises?"

" Scaring noises. Like two dinosaurs fighting."

"Ohhh."

"Anyway, being as brave as I am I went down from the nest to investigate when I saw my dad and Treea.

"Is that bad?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, I thought you liked her now." Pettrie added.

"I do but my dad. He was… Well, he was."

"He was what Cera?" Everyone exclaimed

"His front feet were on top of her back and… and "

"And what?"

"He was bumping against her alright!"

"Bumping against her?" Ducky asked. Cera nodded.

"Oh…" Pettrie whispered.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal about your dad bumping Treea? Were they fighting?" Ducky asked. Cera snorted in disgust.

"No! They were doing this." Cera exclaimed mounting a small boulder and showing her friends what she meant.

"Oh" Everyone replied.

"So what were your father and Treea doing?" Littlefoot asked as he and the others followed Cera down the rock to the mossy ground below. Cera looked away

"I… I don't know." Everyone gasped. Cera did not know what the grownups had been doing.

"Well, I wonder if it feels good. You know… bumping someone like that." Cera looked at Littlefoot and laughed

"Well, if the noises that they were making were any indication then I would definitely say yes, it probably does feel really good."

Everyone walked in silence for a moment when

"Well, if we don't know what your dad and Treea were doing maybe you should ask him." Ducky replied hopping onto Spikes back so she could have a rest. Cera stopped

"Are you nuts! My dad would absolutely kill me. Besides I don't want him to know that I saw and watched him and Treea do whatever they were doing!" Everyone stopped.

"You watched?!" They asked. Cera blushed.

"Well… Yeah. Wouldn't you?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Uh-uh" Cera grinned

"Man I didn't think my Dad could roar that loud or have that much energy."

"Cera!!" Everyone exclaimed

"Well, I didn't."

"Look how about we forget this for now and go for a swim?" Littlefoot offered running towards the Thundering Falls.

"Okay!!" Everyone called racing after Littlefoot.

"Last one there is a Scaredy Egg!" Cera called rushing ahead and jumping into the cool water below. Ducky, Pettrie, and Spike looked at eachother and quickly raced after the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Littlefoot was racing home when his grandfather caught up to him.

"Littlefoot is that you?" Littlefoot turned around and nodded.

"Yes grandpa."

"Where have you been? Your grandmother has been worried sick." Grandpa longneck admonished Littlefoot lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry grandpa. My friends and I got playing and we kind of loss track of time. Plus Cera was really upset and..."

"Cera was upset? Why?"

"Well, she kind of caught her dad and Treea doing some uh interesting things and.." Littlefoot never finished his sentence for his grandfather looked at him and sighed.

"Whats wrong grandpa?"

"Nothing. It's just that you young ones are growing up so fast. He paused. Littlefoot I think its time for you , your gandmother, and I had a little talk." Littlefoot looked at his grandfather with suspicious look.

"Talk? What kind of talk?"

"A talk that has been coming for a long time."

"Grandpa does this have anything to do with what upsetted Cera today?" Grandpa nodded.

"Yes, Littlefoot. It does. Come on lets go get your grandmother." He nodded and together they headed for the nest.


	3. Chapter 3

The great circle was just above the horizon as Cera slowly stumbled out of her nest and made her way to the watering hole. Totally expecting to see Littlefoot already down there she was a bit surprised when she didn't see him or his grandparents anywhere.

"Hmm that's strange." Cera thought heading to the edge of the watering hole. She was about to jump in when Ducky resurfaced.

"Good morning Cera."

"Good morning Ducky. Have you seen Little Foot anywhere? He's usually up and waiting for me by now. "

"No. I haven't. I wonder if he got in trouble for coming home late last night." Feeling extremely, guilty Cera sighed.

"I better go find him." Cera replied turning around and heading for the trees. Ducky was about to agree when Petrie flew over head.

"If you're looking for Little Foot, he's at the mud pits." Petrie called,

"The bubbling goo? What is he doing over there?" Ducky asked as Petrie landed.

"Don't know but he seemed really upset." Cera sighed.

"I better go and talk to him."

"We'll come with you." Ducky replied running out of the water and after Cera. Cera turned and shook her head.

"You two better stay here. I have a feeling that Little Foot is only going to want to see me. "

"Well why? We're his friends too." Petrie called.

"I know but I just want to see him alone okay?" Petrie and Ducky looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay Cera. We'll leave it up to you."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you guys later." And with that Cera headed for the bubbling goo.

Meanwhile at the mud pits Littlefoot was watching the bubbles go up and pop when a familiar shape appeared.

"Hey Littlefoot!" Cera called running over

"Hi."came the whispered reply.

"Hey where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry I've had a lot on my mind." Littlefoot replied getting up and heading away.

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't you want to hang out with me? Cera asked hurt and annoyance coloring her voice. Littlefoot turned around and sighed.

"I just don't feel like playing. That's all."

"Okay." Then what do you feel like doing?" He shrugged.

"Littlefoot this doesn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday does it." He looked at her and nodded. Feeling extremely, guilty Cera sighed.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with your grandparents by making you come home late and all"

"You didn't make me do anything Cera. You needed me and that's what friends do." Cera blushed.

"So . . . what's the problem?"

"I found out what your dad and Treea were doing."

"You what! .. You told your grandparents!"

"Yes. And it makes sense. Since they're married now and all.

"All right then. Enlighten me. What were they doing?" Littlefoot looked around then whispered the answer into Cera's ear. Cera backed away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They were what!" She shreaked.

"Shhh Cera. Keep it down. Someone might hear you."

"My dad and Treea were . . . were. " She shook her head

"Mating? Yeah." Cera flopped onto the ground and sighed. Little Foot joined her.

"Wow. So that's what they were doing." Cera snorted Wonder now if my dad will have a new little girl. "

"Umm maybe. But I don't think she'd be anything like you." Cera snapped her head around and glared at her friend.

"Hmmph why not? I think I could teach her a lot." Cera replied getting up and walking away. Littlefoot was about to let her go when a devious idea came to his mind. He got up, snuck behind the trees, then right as Cera passed them he pounced.

"Hey!" Cera cried as Littlefoot knocked her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Little foot what are you doing!"

"Pouncing you." He returned simply.

" Pouncing me. Why?"

"You said you wanted to play so . . . "

"That's not what I meant. So are you going to let me up or are we going to lie around here all day." Little foot was about to say lay here all day but common sense and survival instinct reminded him otherwise.

"Sorry." He replied climbing off and letting her up.

They started for home and were about half way there when

"Littlefoot what has gotten into you?" He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"First you disappear on me. Then you tell me about my dad. Then you insult me. And now you pounce me. What's up!" " Not really wanting to get into the discussion about what had really been bugging him Littlefoot shook his head.

"Uh nothing I just wanted to play that's all." He replied walking off. Littlefoot had only got a few feet when suddenly he found himself sprawled on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Cera laughed.

"Hey!" Littlefoot cried rolling his friend off.

"Turn about is fair play Littlefoot." Littlefoot was about to answer when he saw Spike, Petrie and Ducky ahead of them.

"Hey there's Ducky Petrie, and Spike." Cera grinned.

"Come on Littlefoot lets go." He nodded and together they ran off toward their friends.


End file.
